


Fish

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [17]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme, Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio four doesn't always tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is mine. Reluctant Persuaders was written by Ed Rowett and was an Absolute production for the BBC. John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme was written by John Finnemore for the BBC.

“Joe?”

“What Teddy?”

“Did you know that goldfish invented computer programming?”

“I don’t think they did.”

“They did! They said it on radio four!”

“And so it must be true.”

“Exactly!”

“No. Teddy, that’s not what i meant. The Unbelievable Truth isn’t fact. It’s mainly fiction.”

“Well, it’s a good thing the fact about goldfish wasn’t mentioned on The  
Unbelievable Truth then.”

“What show was it?”

“I’ve no idea. I heard it quickly before changing channels.”

“Right. So what you’re saying is you have no idea if it’s true or not, but you’re asserting that it’s real.”

“Basically. But Radio four wouldn’t lie to us.”

“Yes they would, Teddy. That’s precisely the premise of The Unbelievable Truth! Lying and debunking things Stephen Fry has said.”

“I don’t think that’s exactly the remit of the show. Anyway. This goldfish fact is true!”

“I still don’t believe you, but you can have your opinion, and I’ll have mine.”

“Not an opinion if it’s true.”

“Teddy, I meant we’ll agree to disagree.”

“But you’re wrong!”


End file.
